Hellcat Squadran: Harbinger
This story is set in 2231 and features Task Force Boondock and Task Force Harbinger, as well as James MacPherson and Konstantin Valerius. Prolouge: The black lightsaber was blocked centimeters above Sean's face. Anthony's two blue lightsabers had intercepted the blade. "Quite bold, my friend but after I had taken care of Sen and Nes, Sean is the last one on my list." said Konstantin and forced Anthony to raise his blades again, and the duel started anew. Sean was recovering from the most powerful force lightning in existance, he was forcing himself back on his feet. "Come on Sean ! I can't take this guy alone !" said Anthony as he saulted onto a higher platform, during the jumped he took his bow and upon landing fired two arrows, one was tipped with an explosive, which did nothing to harm Konstanin whilst the second one, covered in corrosive acids hit him in the chest. But Konstantin pulled it out as if nothing had happened. Just as he was about to throw his lightsaber at Anthony, Sean leaped inbetween and blocked it for his friend. "Next time don't cuddle with lightning!" said Anthony, igniting his lightsabers. "Ah, I will think about that," said Sean, swirling his weapon. When Konstantin leapped up, Anthony fired his Reaper-Laser and the Sith had to block it, by saulting back wards. "We are running out of time...and are not even close to finding it!" Chapter 1: Attack Konstantin held the Ceph pinned to the wall. "Where are the troopers you promised me?" as he said that a door slide open and six Sith came in, looking wastly changed. Their skin, looked sickly blue and grey, their eyes were glowing in a dangerous red, and every step sounded like feet splashing though water. Konstantin released the alien, and charged the Sith, he cut through them in a single movement saulted back, and watched satsfied as they pieced themselves back together. "You held up your end of the bargin. Here is mine." He snapped his fingers and an imprisoned Krolok floated over to the Ceph. He left with his Sith following him. It might be best it remaines unknown what happened to the Krolok. Sean and Elle were on the beach, enjoying the sun, and laughing, not knowing that a few miles away, six Sith broke through the defenses of Kaven Base, and their disease dripping bodies spread thousands of diseases airborne, water infesting. Sen saw them whilst eating lunch with Holly. He jumped up and rushed out to stop the nightmares that walked towards them. His first strike brought them down, but he felt something was out of place and that feeling was proven, when the Sith reaseambled and two attacked him back Occupied he couldn't stop them. Then he felt a harsh pain in his chest, as a disease struck him and he became frozen in stasis. The same thing happened to more and more of the Squadran. Then the Sith disappeared just a quickly as they had appeared. Anthony left the hospital building, after he had declared a quarantine, and has used Reaper technology to slow the diseases down. He sat down in the executives office. IceBite had given him very strict orders before passing out. "Find those bastards....do what ever you can to destroy them..." well maybe not as strict but enough. He had given order to everyone uneffected of any disease to get ready. Task Force Boondock and Harbinger were at full capacity, the former being joined by Elle who seemed to be quite uneffected. All others had been stricken by disease. Harbinger was still contemplating them, so far he had categoriesed 3.8 million diseases, and now it was in the hand of the two youngest Task Forces to save them. Anthony sighed at that thought, was he ready for that much responsibility ? Then there was a knock on the door. "What the fuck is in your head right now?!" shouted Sean coming in. Anthony sighed "I do know that you want to rush out now. But we don't know where to start. Or do you know?" "Something walked in and kicked the asses off of everyone, are you telling me NO ONE saw what happened?" "We know what happened. We don't know, who or why. And where they are." "Jesus," muttered Sean taking on of IceBite's pictures and breaking it. "But, I guess, I know a way to get that intel. I need to settle things with that damned council. You go meet James MacPherson he can help you." "Alright then." "I will send Bane with you. He should help you get into that prison. Whilst I see if there is a council left." "Ok. We could use some bonding time." "Yeah...I'd agree. I will give Harbinger the coordinates, so he can use the quantum transport, so you get there quick enough. We don't have time to waste...my measures to slow the disease won't work forever" "Ok, let's go." Sean met Bane, after he had got his lightsaber and pistols, as well as his trusty crossbow, they moved to a huge landing pad, where Harbinger was waiting for them. Sean still had a slight sting of fear as he looked at the gigantic construct. "Hey, Harbinger, got the coordinates?" sked Bane. "Yes, the coordinates for quantum transportation are locked." "Oh, can it maybe...be a little bit more comfortable this time?" "Pain is an illusion..." with those words the Reaper activated. "Ouch, I swear one of these days, I'm going to use this on it!" cursed Bane, as he was reasseambled. Sean was on the ground panting. "Is it...always....like this ?" "No, the more often you do it....the more you get used to it." Then the two set out, only Bane really knew where they were, inside a star, where MacPherson's prison was build. He overcame the cybernatic security easily, before asking: "Have you ever broken into the most secure prison in HCS?" {C}"No. Always wanted to try, though." "Well, then welcome to your first time here." "What about you?" "Yeah, my third time. It get's boring if Anthony doesn't give me missions." said Bane, before breaking a guards nose, and knocking him out. "They never change their rotation cycles" "So I noticed. You ever hear about the time when Sasha killed a guy by biting his dick off?" "I did.....Anthony had us study the whole history of every member in the Squadran. But really, why so uncivilised ? I prefer... then he was interrupted by a guard, he evaded the rifle, put his elbow in the neck of the soldier, knocking him out, ...a more effiecient and gallant way...." "Whatever works, I guess." "If you say so. Here we are, I will wait outside, Boss's orders. You can have your chat, with Mr. MacPherson." "Ok" Then, Sean entered the cell, room. It was a strange sight, he stood in a brightly lit room, whilst the real cell was gigantic but clad in total darkness. "Ah, a visitor. It has been 3 years, 2 months, 12 days, 21 hours and 35 seconds till I was visited for the last time," sounded MacPherson's voice from deep inside the cell. "Sucks to be you. Moving on. I've heard you can help me find out who's responsible for the latest attack on us." said Sean, in any direction, he didn't know where to look. "Oh, so you are Sean, Ryan's been talking about you. Yes I can help...but it depends on a few things..." "Start talking..." "Demand one, respect. Demand two, tell the guards to get me some books....escpially old ones....mid 16th to end of 19th century would be pleasent and any other old texts. Demand three, tell Anthony, next time to come in person. Proxies like you are...not quite as pleasent to talk to." "The hell is a proxy?" "It'd take more time, to explain than your people have. It is easy, and quite obvious. The one behind it, is the one wielding my lightsaber. I know it because the lightsaber is linked to me...and I know his plans." "Ok then. I'll make sure you get what you want. Start elaborating." "Ah, I keep forgetting under stress you people think slugish. I will enlighten you, my sword, not only enhances your abilities beyond understanding but also let's me sense the thoughts of the one wielding it." "Get to the point." "He plans to destory you, for this he has amassed not only his people but a new race. And soon, it will get worse. But there is a slight chance for survial. The cure ? Yes, I know where it is. Tell Anthony, to check grid 23." "Alright. If you're lying, I'll chop off your balls and stuff them up your ass. That way, the next time you shit, you shit all over your balls." "I'd like to see you, try...but getting in here ? That is truely impossible..." said MacPherson and walked away again, laughing madly. Outside Bane asked, "Got what you wanted?" "I sure hope so." Konstantin, looked at the Ceph opposite him, then said. "I agree, your battlestrenght for taking him out of commision." The Ceph's mouth clicked in response and it walked of. "Well, I know how to get him here..." mumbled Konstantin to himself. He tipped in a few commands and hsi ship sped of. 2 hours later: Arthur was panting and pushed against the wall by the force. Konstantin advanced the black lightsaber drawn. Arthur used his breath attack, but it didn't even slow his opponent down. But he had an advantage, his cortosis armour would protect him. Then Konstatin lashed out with his sword, the first few strikes were paried, then he recieved to slices at on his chest armour and stumbled back towards a ridge. "What...how...is this possible...." studdered Arthur, falling on one knee. "The Dark Side, is more powerful than anything you have ever seen, and I am it's most powerful user. I ran the force through my sword, to make it immune to cortosis or any such material.." said Konstantin his voice dulled by the helmet. Then he struck again, the sword went through the chest of his kneeling opponent, before the Sith used force lightning and push to send Arthur over the ridge, he was held in air, for a minute before the lightning let him fall deep into the clutches of darkness. One could here multiple clashes as he hit rocks, before a dull thud, ended the torture. Chapter 2: Planning Anthony was walking up and down in his makeshift HQ, he had recieved disturbing news, not only Kaven Base had been hit, every other major installation within Coalition space had been hit. He had Ryan and his family dispatched to their borders, along with every available trooper. Their battle strenght in total was at 20%, it looked bad. Any other faction in the galaxy would be able to destroy them. Yet there was no attack, as the other factions were suffering just as well. Anthony stood infront of the hologram of Ryan who looked impatient and was tapping his foot on the ground, behidn him troopers were running up and down. "We are deployed, but that doesn't matter if we don't get a cure. How far are you ?" "No avail, the plagues are to complicated, by the amount of cures we'd need, we would have 100% casulties before half is finished." "Damn, I'm sorrry, I didn't want to do this, but you and Boondock, get your gear together, you will find that cure." "Ah, sir, you do know of the well....difference between Harbinger and Boondock?" "Yes, I do, but this is not some poltically minded idiot, or some young child ordering you. This is a friend asking this of you." "Well, I can't gurantee success but I will try." "If you promise me you will give it all you got, I know you won't fail." "I learned from the best." With that the communication close and Sasha came in. "Well now what ?" He sighed, so like her brother impulsive. "Just like your brother, always rushing nto battle." "So you're calling me asking you, what to do next, a battle?" "You are trying to get on my nerves aren't you?" "No, I'm not" "Then stop acting liek a child! Now, get your Task Force ready, I have important buisness to attend to. Oh, and we leave in a n hour." "The force is outside, waiting for order." "What happens next, is you getting them ready. They have to be ready for anything, and need ammo, medpacks and everything else." "One moment" *steps outside briefly* "Ok, they're stocked for a month on food and meds, enough ammo to last us two months stranded behind enemy lines." "Not enough." "Ok. GUYS! SEND SHANE AND IAN TO GET MORE!" "You are dismissed, and wear something more for combat..." "This is my combat attire." "No protecting from any kind of weapons, neither chemical,nuclear or biological. Energy based weapons will kill you equally fast." "You haven't seen the EMP or shielding." "Either of them over protection from nuclear,chemical or biological weapons ?" "Now, that would be telling." "Just go and raise the moral of your TF, I need to clean up this pile of bureacratic shit!" "Have fun." Sasha left, leaving Anthony to deal with the huge amount of papers. In the HQ of Boondock, Sean got the summons of his sister, who was smoking and sitting in her chair. "Sean, I gotta ask you something." "Shoot." "Remind me how you tolerate him?" "I don't have to deal with competition." "Seriously?" "Yep. He's right though. For all we know this could bring about a zombie apocalypse. We need to be more stocked. "Yeah, I guess. You know if the Saint is ready yet?" "No, it's not. We need another month or so to work on it." "Shit." "Anyway, can you work with him?" "I'll manage" Anthony was in his private armoury, and took of his shirt, his back and neck, were covered in semi-healed wounds, where his armour attached to himself, he felt the usual cold sensation as it entered his nervous system and began to reacte with the Reaper-Tech inside him, then the analysis of the few hundred viri in him, were incuperated into the systems, then he took his lightsabers, slung his bow on his back with the arrows, and lasted placed Nihilius' mask on his face. He felt the power it contained flood into his body. Then he stepped out and the boxes/bags were incuperated into Harbinger, who was towering over his task force, they all nodded at him. Then he saw Boondock, at least he knew that Quantum Pattern state, didn't allow for communications. He tapped a key on his wrist and Harbinger used his ability. Anthony went over the plan again. It was easy, infiltrate the huge Death Star like base, get the cure and leave. The risk was, that if they failed, there wouldn't be a second attempt. Chapter 3: Doing it Boondock Style Task Force Boondock floated through space in their specialized infiltration suits. They drifted toward the enemy station. Unnoticeable, as their size was too small for any radar on a station like that. They drifted apart into two groups. One led by Sasha, one by Sean. Sean's slipped in through the emergency induction port, where they silently killed four guards and went to plant the distraction charges. Sasha took hers in through one of the defense cannon ports. They slipped in when it opened for it's routine look around. The team quietly snuck into the station and snuck up on an engineer. Sasha grabbed the man and shoved him into the wall, holding one of her pistols a his forehead. "Take us to the super laser's concentration room. Now." Fearfully, the man nodded. They dragged him through the station, him whispering where to go. When they arrived, Sasha stabbed the man in the neck with her knife. "Fuck I hate armor." She whispered with the com off. They set to work readying the charges on one of the concentration ports. They left the room when done and waited there. Then, Sean's voice came in over the com. "Distraction charges ready, detonating in five." Five seconds later, alarms began blaring and a voice called to go down to one of the hangars. They counted to thirty. "Infiltration, Boondock Style." Sasha murmured and detonated the concentration port. Anthony massaged his wrists as they rematerielised, then an explosion shuck the station. "I won't allow them the infiltration part, a second time," growled Anthony. "Oh, come on boss, they are fun!" said Bane as he struck a blade through a person's skull. Anthony sighed then motioned them to go on, getting an arrow ready and walked on. He raised Boondock on comms. "Sasha, location?" "Take a guess !" came to retorte gun fire in the back ground. "Guess, you are still in the main concentration array, can you send Sean up here?" "I can't ! We are pinned down, he is the one who keeps us from getting ripped apart." "Hold position, the cavalary is on it's way." "He looked at his team, Urak,Bane,Prime and Victus you get down there." "Time to show them how to figth..:" growled the Krogan. "Prime,Collector,Jenvik,Chalon, you guys secure, a ship. From this distance and fighting star ships, Harbinger can't lock onto us as a group." Then he moved on, the throne room, where their secondary target was, was only 34 km above him. He felt Sean, jump up to him in the force. "Ready to crunch some heads?" asked Sean. "Yeah, just hope your team gets the cure." "Well, they are doing it Boondock Style." "I was afraid you'd say that." Then the two continued up. Krolok slaves, Sith Troopers and captured Nod Shadows attacked the entrenched Boondock, when all of a sudden a massive thing broke through their ranks, his shotgun firing as if on rapid fire, and the worst was he was laughing. "Ah ! You call this a good fight ?! This is an insult to all Krogan!" Then there were shots from Victus, who was sniping the troops, Bane who was slicing through them with a variety of blades and Prime who bolstered the defenses. "Thanks, but you guys could have been here earlier!" "Well, sorry but Chalon wanted to point out the most and least effective routes, and forgot to tell us which one was which." "I see and what is that collosal mountain of flesh?" "That, dear lady, is Urak, a prime example of the Krogan, something you don't want to mess with." "I get it..." said Sasha, looking at the huge guy, a moment longer than needed. "I've been expecting you." said Konstantin from his throne. "Well, we're going to get you from that throne, slice you apart, and then, if we feel like it, we will show you the mercy to kill you." said Sean his lightsaber drawn. "Sean, wait ! I don't think that this is wise!" but it was to late Sean was running forward and a bolt of force lightning hit him in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground, then Konstantin moved faster than they had seen him do before, his lightsaber coming down on Sean. The black lightsaber was blocked centimeters above Sean's face. Anthony's two blue lightsabers had intercepted the blade. "Quite bold, my friend but after I had taken care of Sen and Nes, Sean is the last one on my list." said Konstantin and forced Anthony to raise his blades again, and the duel started anew. Sean was recovering from the most powerful force lightning in existance, he was forcing himself back on his feet. "Come on Sean ! I can't take this guy alone !" said Anthony as he saulted onto a higher platform, during the jump he took his bow and upon landing fired two arrows, one was tipped with an explosive, which did nothing to harm Konstanin whilst the second one, covered in corrosive acids hit him in the chest. But Konstantin pulled it out as if nothing had happened. Just as he was about to throw his lightsaber at Anthony, Sean leaped inbetween and blocked it for his friend. "Next time don't cuddle with lightning!" said Anthony, igniting his lightsabers. "Ah, I will think about that," said Sean, swirling his weapon. When Konstantin leapped up, Anthony fired his Reaper-Laser and the Sith had to block it, by saulting back wards. "We are running out of time...and are not even close to finding it!" "What are you suggesting! And what does he mean by what he did to Sen and Nes !?" "I suppouse he infected them too. I am suggesting, the team failed, we are out of time, I will hold this guy of, you get the cure!" "I won't leave you alone here !" "Do it!" Sean cursed and made his way towards the elevator when Konstantin made for him, but was intercepted in mid air by a kick from Anthony, who in return was blasted with a force push. "You alone are no match for me!" said Konstantin, igniting his lightsaber, Anthony looked at him from behind Nihilus' mask and said "We'll see about that!" "What the hell did they do to them ?" asked Sasha, looking at the struggeling Krolok in Urka's hand. It's face, showed intense pain, and it's eyes were rotating with tremendous speed. Bane stood next to it and read of his omnitool, "Well, what ever happened, the pain this thing suffered reduced it's mental capabilities to nothing." said Bane, sounding disgusted. "Why would anyone try to do that?" asked Leandra. "I don't think this "Emperor" has any respect for life." answered Sasha, then looked at her team, they were all injured, there was no way, they'd get to the cure and out in time. She hit her comm and talked to Sean. "Brother, I am sorry we won't reach the cure in time, we got ot pull out!" "No problem, I got it, just secure our transport." "What about Konstantin ?" "Anthony is fighting him...." The silence afterwards indicated the thoughts, not Sean,Nes and Sen together had been able ot kill Konstantin, and Anthony would most likely die trying to buy them time. Chapter 4: Adapting He was flung across the room, but forced himself to get up again, and block the strike at his head. "I can feel you weakening." said Konstantin, drawing back and then unleashing his powerful lightning at Anthony, his ligthsabers got blasted out of his hands, and then was sent across the throne room, the lightning dancing across his body. Sean struck his lightsaber through a Sith's face, and entered the lab, where he easily found the bottle, filled with a strange orange liquid. He turned around, and was hit by a Force Push, from a Plague Sith, he dropped the bottl ewhich rolled away, and then readied his lightsaber. At the Hangar, Chalon was treating the injuries the best he could, but he was meeting with limited success. The Ceph, Krolok and Sith Troopers that held them pinned down, were advancing on them. "Sasha down!" yelled Miranda and pushed her out of the way a rampaging Ceph, and then the optimised woman shot the thing into it's weak organic head. It crumbled and collapsed, recreating the cover it had destroyed. "Thanks," said Sasha and kept firing. "Hey, if I ever say, we have been in a worse situation, I mean this one!" yelled Sasha to Miranda. Anthony, was on the ground lightning strike his body again and again, but he saw in the upper corner of the HUD he integrated into the mask, his suite was adapting to the force! "Adaption complete. Intigrating. Processing." Then Anthony felt pain like never before, his cells and genetic code, were rewritten, and midi-chlorians began to form in his blood. Then he felt the raw power of the force in himself, he raised his hands at Konstantin and blue force lighting struck the man opposite. It was a strange side, both combatants were electrocuting eachother. Then Anthony saw his lightsabers behind Konstantin and used his new found powers, to call upon them and they flew ignited at Konstantin's head, but were blocked by the black blade of MacPherson. "You can't beat me !" cursed Konstantin as Anthony drew closer, and in a scream of rage, unleashed all his power,as did Konstantin, the following explosion, hurled Anthony, through mutliple statues,walls and into one of the main pillars. Whilst Konstantin and MacPherson's lightsaber were flung down the main reactor shaft. Anthony grabbed his lightsabers but his muscules just couldn't manage anylonger and he fell into darkness. Sean, panted as the Sith before him suddenly stopped doing anything and then rotted in a matter of seconds. He realised Anthony had actually succeeded and rushed back to the throne room, and found the man on the floor, more dead than alive, he lifted him onto on shoulder, and said "Come on buddy! I can't pull you alone." Anthony woke up or at least, used the last bit of energy in him, to drag along. In the hangar the Task Forces met up again, and departed in their shuttle. Behind them fighters started up and followed them. "Oh not good!" said Sean from the pilot seat, behind him Miranda was tending to the unconscious Anthony. "Don't worry, he will be here soon." said Jenvik. Then a powerful red energy beam, cut through multiple fighters, and Harbinger came into view, enemy fire just bounced off of him. Then the shuttle was in range and Harbinger used his mass effect field and the group reappeared on Earth. Chapter 5: New Beginning The cure was easily administered through the air and whilst all needed to stay in bed for another month, they were recuperating. In the new HQ/Hospital of Task Force Harbinger, Anthony was actually up again, arching outside. When Sean walked up to him. *Zack conversation to be added* Deep in the bowls of the station, Konstantin got up again, he had luckly landed on one of the platforms just before the core. His lightsaber next to him, his apprentice helped him up. "Master, what should we do now ? Your plan has failed." "Yes, but this does not matter. We have the Ceph, that is more than enough to crush everything." "Yes, Master." Together they watched the blue light of core, as the station powered up and left for the main base. Category:Stories